The SEAL Story
by Jonathan
Summary: A Navy SEAL team attacks Pearl Harbor, recently taken over by the Soviet Union (Part 1 of 2)


The SEAL story  
-Jonathan  
  
I am part of the elite Navy SEALs(SEa, Air, and Land). I joined the SEALs to fight for America. I have a certian sense of duty, and honor of living here. I finished BUD/S training last year, gaining my SEAL status. I was then assigned to SEAL Team 4, for special operations. Now, I have had 5 missions, all successful. My thinking is cut short by the executive officer, who walks in, rather angry about something. "Alright, you guys, we have another mission to run on. Get your gear and assemble outside, NOW" shouts the XO. The whole room answers "YES, SIR!". With that, SEAL Team 4 forms up outside, waiting for mission orders. The XO tells them that they are going to strike a Soviet naval shipyard. The Team loads into a Nighthawk transport, and they're off to the battle...  
  
The Nighthawk takes them to an airstrip, where a C-130 Hercules is awaiting them. They are going to do a HAHO (High Altitude High Opening) paradrop into the Pacific Ocean to take back Pearl Harbor. They are depending on stealth and speed to achieve this before morning. The SEAL Team loads into the C-130, getting ready for the upcoming drop. Everyone is suited up, because at the altitude they are dropping, you can freeze to death in a few minutes. They load an RIB (Ridgid Inflatable Boat) into the aircraft, after it was prepped to paradrop. "OK, is everything locked down?" I said. Everyone replies "Yes, sir". "Alright, start it up. Lets get out of here." I stated. The engines sputter, then catch. The cargo plane is soon on it's way to Hawaii...  
  
The C-130 arrives at it's destination... "Alright everyone, get ready to jump!" I yelled. The loading door on the C-130 is opening... And even with my insulation on, I can still feel the cold outside. The Team pushes the RIB out of the place first, then the SEALs follow. I make sure they get off, then I jump outside, falling 40,000 feet. We free-fall until 10,000, then we open our parachutes. I feel the harness pulling on my body fiercely for a second, then I am floating steadily downward. I look down to see the boat's parachute automatically open, relieving me. Without that boat, we would have to swim 4 miles, and I need all the strength I can get for what lies ahead...  
  
I finally land in the ocean, which is unusually calm. I unlatch my parachute, and I swim toward the boat, with the SEAL team already in it. "Is everyone here?" I ask. "Yes, sir. Everyone is here now." reports Smith, our radio man. "Ok then, let's move out!" Davis, our demolitions expert, starts the outboard engine. The boat moves forward, headed toward Pearl. I check our GPS, making sure that we are going where we need to be. I ask Merck, our medical officer, if he wants a cigarette. Of course, he declines. The boat still speeds forward, carrying us to our objective...  
  
It is now 1:00 AM, and the Soviet guard should be light. The boat gets a mile from shore, and we anchor it there. We get our air tanks on, and jump into the water. We swim the last mile to the shipyard. Allied ships are waiting for our signal to move in and take Pearl Harbor back. We finally reach the edge of the shipyard, and I use nightvision to scan for targets. No one is patrolling, as is to be expected at this time of night. Stealth is essential, so our MP5s have suppressors attached to them. We can not risk the Sovs hearing anything here. I signal the team to stay put while I clear the area. I climb up the shipyard's ladder, all too aware that I am unable to shoot if seen, because I have to hold on to the ladder. I climb up to the top, and I see a Soviet Sailor sleeping on the deck. I silently walk over to him, and slit his throat with my Ka-Bar. I signal that it's clear to move on. The rest of the team moves up the ladder, and joins me on the main deck...  
  
"Now, we're gonna do a standard sweep here. Eliminate anyone you find." I whisper. I lead them into a hall, moving down it carefully. I hand signal for them to watch out for my back. We move to the first room...Nothing there. We move to the second room, and there is nothing but a soldier's room there. We progress further, opening the 3rd door. I see a Russian looking me right in the eye. He moves to get his pistol. Before he moves his arm all the way there, I place a few bullets in his head, splattering his brain and bone on the wall behind him. I search him for anything important...Nothing. Just a worker here. Another room cleared. I signal for them to check the rooms ahead of me. They move from room to room, just as I am. I move to the next one, and there's nothing there as well. The team signals the same-nothing either. We progress down the corridor, coming into a large room. I see a few workers there, and the team drops them quickly. Nothing important on them either. But I found something important...this room controls all of the power for the shipyard. I shut it down, and we put our night-vision back on. Now we have the advantage...  
  
We moved through another hallway, dropping anyone that we encountered. We finally have ascertained that the shipyard is not going to be populated now, since most of the workers are sleeping at home. We go back to the main deck, just as careful as when we came in. We climb down the ladder, and back into the water again. We can see that a Dreadnought and some Typhoons were docked out of our view earlier. The team swims to the docked ships...  
  
I swim under the Dreadnought, and I place limpet mines in the center of it. I have it set to detonate in 4 hours. The other SEALs do the same with the Typhoons. We swim back out to the boat, still bobbing in the calm ocean, and radio the Allied forces. "Alpha One, Team 4, we have baited the storm, and we are awaiting extraction." I said. "Rodger that 4, moving on your position. ETA 3 1/2 hours. Alpha One out." After about 3 or so hours, we could see the invasion force that would take what is rightfully ours. By the time the force met up with us, the limpet mines on the ships detonated, cracking them in half and sending them to the bottom. The Allied force moved on to the shore, deploying a fire base, and rapidly enforcing it. The foothold had been established... SEAL Team 4 has done it's job.  
  
  
  



End file.
